


L’ultimo addio del Capitano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Siamo dopo Endgame.Sam rivede il Capitano invecchiato e, purtroppo, alla fine dei suoi giorni.“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt: Casella 100 Suicidio assistito: quello che Steve post Endgame chiede a Sam, dopo che ha saputo che ha una malattia incurabile e non vuole rimanere attaccato alle macchine. Gli chiede di non dire nulla a Bucky





	L’ultimo addio del Capitano

L’ultimo addio del Capitano

Rogers fece un sorriso storto, il viso segnato dalle rughe era pallido.

“Non è stato per niente male” sussurrò. Il colletto della camicia azzurra, a quadrettoni bianchi, gli arrossava il collo sottile.

“Vuoi parlare di ‘lei’?” domandò Sam, sedendosi sulla panchina accanto a lui. Intorno a loro risuonava il fruscio della foresta, dei grandi alberi di betulle mossi dal vento.

Steven si sfilò la giacca a vento grigio scura, lasciando scoperto il maglioncino blu in pile.

“No” rispose. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

Sam si grattò il collo ed osservò Bucky allontanarsi.

< Se lo aspettava, ma lo ha comunque letto come un tradimento. Probabilmente anche lui voleva tornare ai suoi veri tempi con il suo migliore amico > rifletté.

“D’accordo” sussurrò.

“Ti ho portato questo” disse Rogers. Si piegò e recuperò lo scudo accanto al sedile, si voltò e glielo porse.

Sam lo prese con le dita tremanti.

“N-non puoi davvero pensare… di Capitan America ce n’è uno solo” esalò.

“Sarai un ottimo Capitano. Io ormai sono troppo egoista, ma tu credi ancora in questo paese” rispose Rogers, aveva le mani scosse da leggeri tremiti.

“Nonostante la tua età, hai ancora il siero. Potresti…” tentò Sam.

Steven lo guardò negli occhi e rispose con voce rauca: “Già, il siero. Pensavano sarebbe durato in eterno, mi avrebbe reso quasi come gli dei Asgardiani. Non era così.

Mi sono ammalato. Mi restano gli ultimi anni, proprio quel siero mi farà morire tra tormenti unici. Andrò a fuoco, proverò quello che erose Teschio Rosso sulla mia pelle.

Questo succede quando gli uomini giocano a fare Dio”.

Sam sgranò gli occhi. “N-non può… essere”.

Steven gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Ragazzo mio, ti pregherei di non dire niente a James. Buck è un buon amico, si metterebbe in testa di giocare il tutto per tutto. Io, invece, voglio andarmene come ho vissuto.

Vedrò se c’è un ultimo atto eroico che può aspettarmi”.

“Vuoi morire combattendo?” domandò Sam.

Steve annuì lentamente, si alzò e Sam lo seguì, si era posato lo scudo sulle spalle.

“Ti prometto che non lo dirò a Bucky, ma permettimi di proporti un’alternativa” disse il soldato.

Rogers corrugò la fronte, posando le mani sui fianchi.

“Ti ascolto” disse con voce stanca. Si voltò e socchiuse gli occhi. “Basta che non mi chiedi di morire attaccato a delle macchine, lentamente e soffrendo”.

< Sono sempre stato un combattente, ma ora che è arrivato il momento, non riesco ad affrontare la morte giocando con le sue regole. Alla fine, anche io ho trovato qualcosa di cui avere paura > pensò, facendo un sorriso amaro.

“Morire in una battaglia così, solo perché vuoi morire, infangherebbe soltanto la tua vita.

Hai detto che sei diventato egoista. Allora siilo fino in fondo, concludi in pace quest’esistenza” sussurrò Sam. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò il viso. “Se il siero ha perso d’effetto, basterà aumentare un po’ le dosi. Io non l’ho mai fatto, ma conosco uno che lo ha fatto con alcuni anziani reduci e mi saprebbe dire”.

Rogers si massaggiò il mento.

“Non credo di star riuscendo a capire” mormorò.

“Ti chiedo di morire nel tuo letto dopo aver bevuto un sonnifero un po’ troppo potente. Sarà come addormentarsi” sussurrò Sam.

“Ti occuperai tu di Bucky?” domandò Rogers.

< Amico mio, amaro il giorno in cui mi hai incontrato. Ti ho sempre e solo chiesto spiacevoli favori > pensò.

“Certo…” esalò Sam, mentre Steven lo stringeva in un abbraccio.

“Va bene, ma non lasciarmi solo” implorò quest’ultimo.

“Non temere, starò accanto a te fino all’ultimo” mormorò Sam.

< Ti terrò la mano. Perché alla fine ciò che rendeva grandi voi Avengers non erano i poteri, ma che eravate pur sempre uomini, fallibili, fin troppo fragili, schiacciati dalla vostra stessa leggenda, che cercavano comunque di salvare questo mondo pieno di contraddizioni e difetti > pensò.

“Grazie” gemette Steven.


End file.
